star wars online
by warlord of the night
Summary: a new game was invented for virtual reality called star wars online that took the world by storm now the mysterious created has called a convention where he will reveal the expansion pack little does he know his dream will soon turn into a nightmare. rated T for violence and gore. R&R starts out during the great hyperspace war
1. Chapter 1 a new world

disclaimer

I do not own any of the rights to star wars or sword art online I am merely writing this for my personal enjoyment and

because i am a major fan of both and am receiving no money for my work on this story

/ hello and welcome to my new series I hope you will enjoy I will update at least once a month and once a week if i can unless get the urge to write another story then updates for this one will slow down and without further delay enjoy,

The man read the Deseret news titled "inventor of virtual reality hosts game con of the year"

He smiled remembering his twisted plan. He continued to read, The prodigy who invented the device known as the virtual room and advanced humanity to the next age as well as designed the first software for this device, the game stars wars universe has declared that using the money he made off of his invention, he intends to host a game convention where although there will be many new games from other companies, for the quote competition of the century."

The young man has also hinted at the announcement of a new piece of technology at the opening ceremony. Meanwhile players duke out who will get a chance to take part in this competition online in the original version VR released by Lucas arts in 2016. What new features will be added to the game during the competition? Although little is known of this stranger we have learned that his age is around in the 13-17 area and Though no name or address was given and none have seen his face who would tell us anything .he is somewhat a mystery, why does he not want his identity known, few other than him know. Though a rumor is spreading that this strange figure will be taking part in this competition .if this is true another question pops up would this be fair? The designer of the game would know everything about it and would have unfair advantage over the other players? But we will have to wait and see what happens there. We shall now elaborate on the original game of star wars universe this game uses high-tension tendons suits with VR helmets to make the game feel real. The graphics are so real players couldn't even tell the world is a virtual one. The only drawback is that single player is limited to instant action and that can have multiple players via cable or wireless link. And that there is only one server but everyone agrees that one is all that we will ever need. The game also has a unique idea of no immortal objects meaning you can blow up or kill whatever you want. There are also two kinds of stats in the game out stats and norm stats the norm stats contain information like force power levels, items ECT. The out stats contain information such as strength levels, and skills such as cooking, farming, engineering things that you still have in the outside world. Because what you learn you remember and your body gets worked out. This has been very popular because you can learn a trade playing video games! Also the Ai are on a whole new level of intelligence level with humans, and finally the reason there isn't a complaint about one server is that it's 1,000,000 light years in size from all dimensions! With 2000 star systems often with several planets and races! This game had 200,000,000 graphic artists from around the world working on it for almost a straight year with 150,000,000 game code designers. And only the leading 10 saw his face. The rest received their assignments and answers to problems through their inbox and he still had time to do a good chunk of the work! This game con is sure to have excitement!

Somewhere in new york

Meanwhile 2 young men walked out of their vr and read the same paper. And both laughed their heads off reading the thing like girls at a slumber party.

Boy this is fun said one to the other why this idea for virtual gaming is a hit you're a genius! The other turned and clutching his side said tucker I'm no genius I just had way too much free time and too few video games. This was followed by another round of laughter at their little joke. Well said one it is time this mysterious figure (more laughter) got back to work I have to do the entire wiring for the building and see who wants to advertise their game at the con. I've only got 3 other games! The old pc and Xbox are still good.

Although these new google, cable, and food mods I'm putting on might beg to differ.

Well I hear that 1313 is still scheduled for launch around that time after all Lucas arts

Funded the original game maybe they will take a booth at the con said tucker. Yea that might be a good idea returned his friend. Well let's go then if we hurry we can actually get to see the end matches of the competition for the competition. And so they went to get more game companies in on this and wiring in the buildings he also couldn't forget the last touch vr helmets. (If mine craft 2 comes out they can sell it in disk form at the con in a vr adaption though Caleb.)

Character stories,

Astrid from India

Young Astrid is a complete lunatic who is not someone you want for an enemy. She is a bounty hunter and specialized sharpshooter that loves moving targets such as Jedi or smugglers. Basically avoid her at all costs! (She scares me) and I do not want to go into detail on what she did to show her skills to get into competition.

Kalie from California

Kalie was a popular girl of 15 who loves everyone and didn't play video games until star wars universe came out and she got one for her birthday from a friend (two months after the original release of the game by Lucas arts the designer started selling the game at a 10$ with device included.) and loved it She played as a human avatar that looked almost exactly like her real body (the game does limit avatar customization from real body to a point) she became a Jedi and uses duel short sabers. Her focus is speed, and she qualified for the competition by killing a rancor level 100. (Lowest level for a rancor but still impressive, highest level rancor is 500,000 aka unfair fight)

Ezekiel from Utah

Ezekiel is lds and only in his early teens he has IQ of around 150. He gets strait  
A's (which this story is not going to get me) and not that fond of video games. But interesting to talk to .he first tried vr when his friend gave him one for his birthday. And after he tried it he was hooked. (His personality is little different there) He is lds and very good kid in real life but in the game getting drunk every night (you can't even get drunk in the game) getting into fights (and dying) making small children cry (and dying) wiping out hutt cartels (then dying) is his life story in the game (and dying again) his unique (meaning completely insane) way of fighting and thinking impressed an admin (aka mystery boy) and qualified him for the main competition.

(vr compacted 3 1/2 inches tall 10 inches wide 13 inches Length)

from Canada.

Jeremy, Seth, Charles are triplets who form a strong tag team.

Their teamwork and inspirational words on the battlefield have turned the tides of many battles and their legend awarded them a seat in the competition

From England

Emma

She a mystery even to me she probably got in because she kills anything that Comes into a two-foot radius of her. Plus she had good skills. And she's ADHD meaning in fight you want her on your side.

From Colorado

Tanner is an enigma even to the game maker and he is his best friend, and very dangerous

His strength and speed are scary his form powerful and he teams with the admin

So he is awesome and he is highly skilled in metalworking, weapon styles, hand fighting styles, gun accuracy, Carpentry, and more. He is someone who is dependable. Although the admin likes to use him for an errand boy which really ticks him off.

Tucker from Utah

Tucker all that is known is he an extreme computer nerd but due to his youth

He is still in semi decent shape his high norm stats allowed him to survive a player battle test. (Nothing major just someone who usually needs 50 capital ships to protect him from 10 it and mine still wasn't enough sucker.)

Although there are main people left to introduce…I am too lazy to introduce them so let us go on to the day of the con

Alright said tucker," the wiring is finished and the generator is running we got about a hundred booths set up in a week and finished the prototype can I go to home now?" Please!

No! answered Caleb to his friend who sounded almost hysterical from exhaustion we have to see this through. And I call dibs on the pillow backstage. You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers first answered tucker. He was surprised how easily he beat him to it and that he didn't come in and try to kill him for it (the lack of sleep ironically caused him to forget there were beds In the vr .so tucker catnapped and helped people along the whole thing and did two speeches while his friend snoozed happily in a warm virtual bed. When tucker realized what had happened he felt like a sucker. And it was almost time for the main event. So tucker went into game and had to (with no regret) shoot him with a blaster and make him respawn to wake him up. When tucker showed him the time he killed tucker for not waking him up sooner. At the climatic point there were gamers who had been flown in from all over the world (mostly Utah) met in the main building to see what he promised them would be astounding. He got up wearing a Sith mask and robe. Even his voice sounded strange. So he go up and said that when he made the game he was held to a strict deadline , so he had to take out a lot of the games best features it. This was the full version. And it is all legal because he had the copyrights to the game and the patent for the system. Next is the food mod it is an attachment to your virtual room that allows you to eat in the game but there's more the attachment has a special casing that attaches to you tension suit with fools your taste buds into tasting what you want to taste even the texture will be imitated all you have to do is put a bunch of food that edible in the chest and in the game you can cook or buy food that will taste delicious. The food by a complicated process is transferred to you mouth and when you eat the mouthpiece tricks your tongue and mouth that it is eating whatever you are eating in the game although food isn't always labeled properly in the game hint. There is even a waste removal system. Then there is that you will also have access to cable, Internet anything transmitted by the airwaves (and some that aren't) so basically you can get access to the Internet or television station whenever you want you could live in the game with this. And a channel can be opened on an isolated channel between you and the screen on the front of the vr (nobody asked what the console that didn't do anything was for in the previously version. really?) for communication with the outside world and recording game time. He then showed them the greatest piece that could change the world it was a virtual reality helmet. Unlike any other vr system it could download someone's entire conscience into the game by transferring the data waves and plasma in to a data stream.

This device is not for normal people it will give people about to die another chance it allows those who are permanently paralyzed a new hope and they will be able to model their avatar into whatever they to create for themselves a new body. It could even use a separate program for criminals who would otherwise be given life sentences or death a second chance at life. Though the process is irreversible because without the mind the body completely shuts down effectively killing them but saving their life at same time to live in the game will possibly save many people and people who live in the game will make things interesting for the other players as well they will also be able to talk to family members and friends via the communication channel. There will be almost 20,000 near death and paralysis patients in this second server where the competition will take place. You will meet them and they will be new to this more than you due to the fact that many don't know how their bodies move, or have forgotten how. There will be more coming in during the competition. So try to help them some are fresh from a traumatic accident and others are new to walking. And now I will explain the rules and what this tournament is.

This game is going to be a month speed round (the reason for the VR additions ) every one when you joined and came here received pardons by your respective governments from obligations including school, work and other organizations.(thanks a well places donation or two) There are also 3,000 extra planets in this game as well. The time will move twice as fast as on the other server, so be ready. We will start on Corusant and their we will have to train ourselves and armies to survive as long as possible and make it as far as at least the end of the great hyperspace war by the end of the month the survivor I mean survivors will receive a special treat provided by me. The farther you get in the star wars timeline the greater it will be. (At this point a lot of people had $ In their eyes right then) we will now begin in the time of the great hyperspace war.

And if you die 10 times you will be disqualified so be careful. You will start in random places across the republic. Friends can generate near each other and the rules are simple survive and team up to protect the republic and if you log out you are disqualified but you already know this if you read the contract so lets start! You will have a plot of land some raw materials and a couple of credits with a blaster to start off with. The rest you have to do on your own and remember to try to get to new star systems they have advantages. Let us start up by connecting in

Adding our new mods and begin our Tournament. After all was done the gamers

Stepped into their virtual rooms and the game Began. Not really knowing how long they Really would be stuck there.

Caleb and tucker spawned in the absolute bottom level of Corusant. Tucked said, if

We steal a speeder now we should make it to the top by the battle of Yavin. Haha Caleb replied, we'll set up camp here there is a ton of junk we can use. Besides the top is only 5 Miles Above us at this time frame. So it would only take a short amount of time on a fighter. Let's build a base we have a fusion cutter so it would only take a short amount of time on a fighter. We have around 1 acre of land let's get going. After they created a small apartment complex Caleb said okay now we have a steady stream of income we have enough credits to buy something, "so where do we get a speeder and a house", Asked tucker. Well there are junk dealers, rich guys, and a few empty buildings around. We will grow our resources and then we can start building a fleet and training an army. There appears to be a small shop over there, and remember that down here legality and official mean squat.

But often in those types of places something unique And rare or a level higher than usual can be found At a good price especial if you have high charisma or Know jedi mind trick but as we are low-level players at The moment we just have to choose our words carefully. Okay said tucker ladies first. Real funny said Caleb Just let me do the talking. When they walked in Caleb Said," hello my friend we are looking to some parts For a freighter what have you got at a reasonable price"? A Keldrona answered, plenty, then a window Opened in front of Caleb's face showing items, their Price and how much money he had. Although he was The designer of the game he doesn't know everything. But he could tell there was a rare hyper drive chip at 100 credits. (His current was 250) so he bought it And 3 vibroswords at a haggled total of 175 credits then he told tucker they needed more money so they Went to the local cantina. Where Caleb talked to a hutt About bounties after they had fun murdering some npcs

And looked up at the bustling city that they laid atom on atom and then looked at the old building that they had bought for a base. Hey it's old and dilapidated but it's ours and it reaches the top. Yea said tucker that hutt really must have been mad at that guy he paid us 3000 credits! Yea returned Caleb he said that the hutt was fat. They then burst out laughing. So he said lets hit the hay. Tomorrow I want to get this thing stable tomorrow and we need to meet up with tanner. So they slept in a pile of junk and ate stale bread completely having the time of their lives. They had no idea that this dream would soon become a nightmare. when they woke Caleb noticed that his admin symbol, which was supposed to be on the top right corner of his screen, was gone. He quickly got on the holonet (you can use this to use the internet and read any galactic notices) there was a declaration saying that the admin and creator of the game had declared that log out was now impossible and the games death penalty to be real death. The tension suits tighten if they tightened too much it would crush someone. He knew this was true but the safety… could be disabled but this made no sense how … why… this made no sense at all what was point to all this? The rest read you must complete this game to leave. I? You'll also notice that your stat bar reads death penalty=death on the bottom 2nd page (Stat bars have several pages due to the amount of skills in the game) in the out stats (wasn't that in the in stats) now. And if you still don't believe it, well go jump off a building and find out. (I think that although people didn't think it was true none wanted to find out. Death here meant death for real. Oh I'm going to be sick thought Caleb.

He knew there would be a lot of people who wouldn't take this seriously and would be careless and get themselves killed or worse kill someone else . . Arrrrr! He screamed in frustration, which woke probably half of Corusant including tucker. Hey man he said isn't it a little early to be killing people? Anyway we'd better meet up with tanner we got a base he better have the Materials he told us he'd get. Tucker he said read this he turned the announcement to tucker. He read it and laughed, real funny man you're the designer of the game and you would have told me yesterday if this was true or even possible. It wasn't me, Caleb replied my admin status is gone you're in my party look at my stats there is no admin symbol. Look! "Okay," replied tucker opening the stats window. What! He said,"there isn't an… I know", returned Caleb," it was gone when I woke up this morning". "But then what's going on then?" asked tucker?

"Well", answered Caleb," If someone messed around with my admin console in the real world then they could rewrite themselves as the creator of the game. Figures making myself the only admin and automating everything would end badly". Then they could take control of the game".

But could they kill someone? Questioned Tucker

"yes" replied Caleb solemnly,"

hey wait said tucker can't you hack it? You made the fricken thing.

Caleb answered, not from the inside the games only interface is the admin consoles and there are only 2. The one outside my vr and the other in the game vanished when I lost my admin status. And nobody from the outside world can hack that thing. The password is probably changed.

Hold on said tucker how do you think whoever it was hacked the outside console in the first place?

Caleb replied. Any of the guys who helped make the game knew the admin code. And they could have told someone. Kind of funny isn't it? I mean I used all this anti cheat stuff to keep players from messing with the game and I never bothered to change my code. You see. The system is like a child that does what it's father asks it without question but if it forgets who it's father is then it will believe whoever tells it that they are it's parent that they are telling the truth.

So in other words, said tucker, you have a daughter? You never told me.

Shut up, said Caleb. When I made this game I wanted to make another world that was perfect, a somewhere we could have the fun of a real life and escape the pain of it and now it followed us . But now someone has come and messed it all up everything that I worked for. Now what is left? This game is unbeatable I designed it that way! No matter how far we go there will be new challenges. Computer will make more campaigns there is no possible way to win this game! We are doomed…. Then Caleb remembered a saying he had once heard. Two men were put in the same impossible situation one gave in to despair and the other refused to give up hope. He also remembered the last code he had put in the game. Maybe we can win he said. There is one way.

Hey wait said tucker why don't they just break us out using a crowbar or something Asked tucker? "Well", answered Caleb. The vr uses tons of power and can actually form an energy shield around it. If it received the right command.

So what if they cut the power said tucker? That wouldn't work either the vr all have an on an independent power source in them that can run forever. it only needs to be connected for access to this server. So if you disconnected that in the old game would have just logged you out but since this game won't let us log out. Whoever gets removed from the connection would be stuck in between worlds until connection was reestablished. After they had explained things to tanner and gotten he metal and food from him they went right to work on restoring the tower they got the beams reinforced (important) and the first five levels stabilized and looking okay. So said tanner what is our plan in the long run. We need more allies. Anyone got some idea? well said tanner there is someone who isn't taken as far as I know who killed a rancor and is easy to get along with. "No", said Caleb, we can't team up with anyone unless we know him or her fairly well. In a life death situation you should fight with those who you would want to die with because you very well might. Caleb has a point tanner agreed tucker I mean we all would fight and die as comrades at arms and we should feel the same about any one else we join with! "As inspirational as that was" replied tanner that doesn't answer our problem about allies. "Actually", said Caleb it does we simply go out and do what we normally would to get higher levels and items. And we will find who ever we should add to our party when meet them. So basically added tucker we just wasted a bunch of time talking over something and coming to the conclusion of doing what we would have done anyway. Yep answered Caleb. Lets go I'll head to the 52,799th floor recruiting with what credits we have well said tanner while you guys were goofing off yesterday I did some black marketing and got 100 underground grade military blasters with 30 clips each in our warehouse. You bought a warehouse, Asked tucker. Duh said Caleb well you leave those to me I'll pick them up, and upgrade the warehouse, maybe modify it to a factory. You guys need to earn some credits go mug some npcs or something and upgrade our apartment complex. We own an apartment complex? asked tanner. "Duh", said tucker. "You sure about this" asked tanner I mean shouldn't we stick together?

No said Caleb in this part of the game we need resources and dividing up and each getting something specific is a good strategy besides I'm already level 6 you guys are only level 5. Also my out stats are better. Just get to work I'll meet you guys back here in two days okay. (By two days he means two rotations of Corusant which is about an hour each =two hours) after Caleb arrived at the warehouse He then looked at the weapons definitely(however a galactic day is a normal day)

Black market Mk12 blasters they have twice the damage of the Current military grade. And are really rare how did…. Never mind that's just tanner for you. Then he saw an Elevator shaft. Must go the second floor he thought. But when he got up there his hp bar almost hit Zero from shock. There was a massive crate in the Middle of the room. And there was something snoring in it. That was no doubt that There was a rancor in that crate. Oh well I guess I'll just have to trust that he knows what he's doing. But then he got a message from tanner That said," are you at the Warehouse yet?" Caleb reply "second floor, ring a bell?" tanner Answered with" lovely weather we are having isn't it? Caleb sent back, it's beautiful now What's with the rancor? Tanner only answered," Those things have good drops and they give tons of experience if you win. Caleb just asked if the crate would hold his answer was how dumb do you think I am of course that crate will hold! Well after that Caleb decided to get to work he had enough raw materials and credits to hire around a hundred npc soldiers and some workers (In the game when you hire npcs they are practically your slaves except they usually don't do any house work but they will fight to the death and build whatever you design forever unless they get killed in an enemy raid. And you only have to pay them a certain amount of money at first to use them but you have to give them the materials for them like weapons, armor, wood but funnily not food. To get access to unique units you have to do a quest of some kind.) So he pretty much just walked into a cantina and asked around. You see on the bottom of Corusant it is pretty easy to find men willing to sign to a job that pays. after he had got almost a hundred of them (if you get a territory you can just set up a notice and if you have the arms and credits you get some platoons) he went up to a girl in the back and said hey how would you like to j… you're a player. (He probably felt like the worlds biggest idiot for not noticing the health bar over her head that he designed himself) turning red with embarrassment he quickly noticing that she was reaching for her blaster. "Ssorry" he said,"I didn't expect to meet another player down in this place umm my names Caleb. She answered moving her hand away from her blaster" it's okay I'm just trying to get drunk. "Hate to tell you this", he said "but that's not possible unless alcohol is put into your food chest in the real world. Dang she said (she just spent 200 credits on beer and that stuff tastes nasty) now what do I do? "Anything I can help with"? , He asked. No she said I just don't know what to do now that &#!* trapped us here forever to die. Well if we win he answered we can get out. Yea is that even possible I mean this is like the tutorial level and it is almost impossible even the old game wasn't this hard I was almost killed twice by regular gangster npcs! The old game wasn't near this hard. We are doomed even if we get out I'll be either dead or and old lady with no chance in the outside world. But probably dead, I'm alone and it is almost impossible to survive here without a large party and armies protecting you. Well sorry I guess I kind of dragged on a little and wasted your time I'll be going. "Hey," said Caleb "my party needs some more people, you interested"? "Thanks but no thanks I'd only slow you and you party down later she said turning to leave". "Is lying necessary"? Asked Caleb. "If you didn't want to join just say so but I can tell by you bearing and the way you reacted when I talked to you you're a level 5(level 3 is the average level for a normal human but experienced players from the original game made it to level 5-6. Yea the game is that hard) bounty hunter with around a 15 speed points and power shot ability already huh"? She only stood there with her jaw wide open," how did you…""quite simple". He said," your level is posted over you head and the way you moved for you blaster when we met showed your speed and the fact that it is your first choice at that close range shows it had to have good ability backing it. "And only bounty hunters carry that specific type of communicator that you have on your second to left belt slot by your blaster. So it is actually quiet simple. It also draws to the conclusion that you just don't want to join. "Okay" she said the truth I don't want you to slow me down. Don't worry about that he answered I could match you in a fight. Well (she replied) I don't have anything better to do so fine

Mean while I am sure that you are wondering what are tanner, and tucker up to well they upgraded their apartment complex with clean water, and added several floors and didn't do anything that is really worth noting (matter of fact last little bit is an entire waste of words)

When the party met back up at base there was a small argument about letting someone who they don't even know the name of join the party (out of her earshot) Caleb managed to convince them that it would be okay anyway game name would show when she joined their party. When they got back she said that although they didn't know her very well, that she could still beat them all in a fight and probably against everyone's

Better judgment, she joined their party. (Good thing too) after that Caleb told them because they would be no doubt going through life and death together they should know that although her real name was Kira. They then told her theirs. (They all had varies game names) They then decided that the next day they would build a class battle ship (Caleb did remember to change the warehouse to a factory by the way I just forgot to tell you) (and if you are wondering what happened to the rancor well keep reading)

When they woke up the next day Caleb was already working on it with the npc's they had recruited

The plan for it was sitting on a table he had set up. "Hey" yelled Caleb," tanner go get me some heavy oil. Off the black market will ya. (Heavy oil is a crude but powerful means of power in reactor cores, and heavy cannons, but due to it not being very stable it is illegal so you can only get it on the black market. And if the republic finds out about it well you better not be too attached to it.) Sheesh "can you wait for me to eat will you"? Retorted Tanner. Mari and tucker walked into the room. "Wow you sure have been busy", Said tucker. "No joke", agreed Kira, this a new ship plan? "Yea ". Said Caleb. The reactor core has increased stability (for a heavy oil reactor) it is fast as a fighter and almost as maneuverable as one too. Without sacrificing on firepower too. But wouldn't that get taken out of the shields and armor? Asked tucker? "Well actually Returned Caleb," shields haven't been invented yet, and the armor I got is better than what most ships use."(Meaning lighter) (Tanner leaves to buy the heavy oil Caleb asked for) "So" he said," you guys want to help me Build this thing"?

"Sure" they said. (I am going to skip the details of this construction project so any way I

Don't think anything happened the rest of the day worth noting other than) Caleb ! Screamed

Tanner," WHERE IS THE RANCOR"! "Huh"? Asked Caleb. I left the crate outside the warehouse

I didn't think anyone would steal a rancor". "Well the crate was shredded". Said tanner. "Why did

You check on the rancor any way I thought you said it would hold"? Asked Caleb. "Well you know" stumbled tanner.

"Well the rancor is…." Tanner attempted at a reply. "Who lost a rancor"? Asked tucker as he walked outside with Kira. "Tanner" answered Caleb casually. "Is that even possible"? Asked Kira. "Apparently" stated Caleb cheerfully.

"Okay ", said tanner," I didn't double-check the durasteel grade of the Crate I think we have established that. The real question here is where the rancor is now he asked rather frantic. this question Caleb calmly answered," right behind you. When tanner turned around he saw a giant 15-foot tall Reptilian monster looking rather hungry. Caleb just walked right past tanner drew two Vibroswords and charged the rancor head on when it tried to swipe him he jumped over the arm hit its wrist with his vibrosword, but it didn't do any damage. "Crap", thought Caleb this thing Has hard armor. He them jumped barely over the other arm and quickly changed strategy. When The rancor attacked a third time he jumped right on top of its arm keeping his balance he climbed up on top of the rancor's head when he made it up there he held up both swords and cracked them down on the rancor's head but both smashed when they hit the monsters hide. Luckily they achieved what Caleb really was hoping for the rancor had felt something on its head and smashed its giant claw right on top of its own head. Luckily Caleb knowing this would happen had already jumped off. All this happened in around 15 seconds. And the rancor had cracked it's own head scoring instant kill (not like it should count as a vital part on a rancor they never use it) when Caleb walked out of the debris cloud with his hp at half from jumping off the rancor everyone just stood there mouths wide open. "Wow", said Kira that was weird. "Well", said Caleb tanner go get some high-grade tools please. Tanner ran to get the tools Caleb asked for. Tucker just started laughing," man he said clutching his side you really know how to… "How did you do that"? Kira interrupted. "Well", said Caleb rancor have harder skin the higher level they are the harder it is. This one although it was only about level 100 it couldn't even feel me climb up its arm. Which is also why it took a two handed full down thrust on its head just to make it notice me there. Plus rancor are so stupid it didn't think about where I went after I was out of its sensor range. It is also slow and bulky although it's strength is terrifying and if it builds momentum with an attack… well you better have you affairs in order" if you take advantage of speed, agility and brains you can win "got the tools you needed", said tanner. "Alright!" yelled Caleb. "Lets get to work everyone"." After we remove the skin we can use it to make ourselves some armor them we can hang out the meat to rot and make poison darts. After that we can carve the bone into whatever we want. Well they made some robes out of the skin armor they then gave the toxic darts to Kira (bounty hunter have power bonuses for stuff like that) and then they crafted armor and swords from the rancor bone. (You think the skin was tough? the bone of a rancor is around 100 times stronger than the skin!) Caleb looked like a kid during Christmas when they were done they all went to sleep feeling rather accomplished that night. The next day Caleb announced that they should divide up across the galaxy and prepare for the war to come. "The Sith could attack any day and we need to be ready. Said Caleb. We will still be a party but we will be able to spread across the galaxy at will. Plus this base will still be home where we will meet up okay.

/

how large groups are organized

Number of people in group

Class name for group size

Specification

1 person

Solo

Usually no roots, focuses on stats and their own individual strength. And has no superior

2-9

Party are small squads that can do special missions and be used as war unit in battle

Often builds npc armies has a small base with some income. Most have strategists for large battles. Often part of a regiment. Receive missions from

10-100

Regiment large group of party banded together with a leading group

With this many parties form within a regiment and are spread across the galaxy massive credits and resources often pump through such groups although individual mines and factories are respected. Usually exists within an army or confederation. Gives orders to

100-1,000

Army or confederation created when 3 regiment join together

Powerful but many time consists of diplomat players and npcs on the top levels. Gives missions to regiments

10,000

Faction (awesome)

when an organization grows so large it is capable of spliting off and getting many planets under it's collective control and even has it's own system of government

"

Okay then" asked tanner"Where do we go"? "Actually I figured you and tanner should go to koros major to train, and help build defenses. Meanwhile Kira, and I will decide where we go." " How come we get no choice?" questioned tanner. "Because koros major is where the main battle of the great hyperspace war took place if we lose there we lose the game" I will go where I think there is a good place. And Kira well lets face it I have no idea where she should go to get stronger. After the first sith onslaught we contact each other and meet back here okay" "how are we going to contact each other from across the galaxy?" asked tanner.

"With these subspace 3D subspace communicators" responded Caleb with a grin," gotta love the black market". I can live with that said tanner but… transportation?" interrupted Caleb, already booked your and flights and Kira can just look up what's available on the holonet when she decides where to go. And the npcs have been ordered to keep this place up and guard it while we are gone. Plus we (meaning tanner Caleb and tucker) just got upgraded from street rat class to gang leader class (in the game your class defines your special abilities and what type of weapon and special abilities you use, and you can get upgraded class levels which give access to new special abilities and other upgrades). So when we switch classes we'll get the upgraded version of that. Anyway let's go you shuttle leaves in an hour. There are some speeders outside. So let's head for the surface"! When they got up to the top of corusant Kira gasped at the sight. The slum where they had spent the last few days wasn't that amazing it was dark and down right nasty at times. But the top of corusant was beautiful with its shining towers the air speeders everywhere as far as the eye could see in the original game the graphics were good but this really looked real she was really in a galaxy far far away. It was breathtaking Caleb and the other two headed out in different directions leaving Kira looking in wonder at view. Caleb was going for Kashyyk but on the way there a bounty hunter shot a blaster bolt right next to his head, he quickly drew a rancor bone vibrosword and a blaster pistol thinking, who did I tick of other than tanner. He then realized that the Bounty hunter was actually fighting a young Jedi Padawan they had just engaged in close combat. The bounty hunter fired a flamethrower lighting the padawan's cloak on fire. He tried to snuff out the flames using stop, drop, and roll. But when he was on the ground

The bounty hunter pulled out a vibrosword and did a downward thrust. Would have killed the poor boy had Caleb not joined in at this time. He deflected the blade cut off the bounty hunters hand and flipped off the helmet she was wearing keeping his pistol and sword ready at her throat. (Vital point, which is an instant, kill unless a special ability is in effect but it is only available to high-level players) "Alright" he said." If you kill here then that makes you a murderer in real life. So what is going on that would make you kill each other"? "Actually she is trying to murder me", pointed out the young padawan. "True", admitted Caleb. The strange bounty hunter then made a grab for her pistol but Caleb knew exactly what to do (he had ticked off Kira more than once before) he palmed the pistol up. And used his other had to break her arm. "Hey " said Caleb," you are literally disarmed now so please quit trying to kill was the only reply he got. So he said turning to the young padawan. What is your name?" Ezekiel "he replied," yours"? "Caleb", he returned. "So what's going on anyway"? Well, said Ezekiel, taga the hutt stole a Jedi artifact and I was sent to retrieve it. but after I got it back he put a massive bounty on my head. It was Player given quest then, said Caleb, npc's wouldn't have been dumb enough to send a Jedi in and let the hutt learn his identity. Players never think things through. Any way you are in a heap of trouble kid the only way to get that hutt off your back is to die. But what really worries me is why he set the bounty on your head and didn't go for the artifact. Hutts don't like losing. Well actually, said Ezekiel quietly. He doesn't know I took it I left a dummy. But I ran into him on my way out and I kind of didn't know how fat hutts look in person. Oh no, said Caleb, you didn't call him fat did you? Yea Ezekiel answered, then he started yelling some strange language and everyone attacked. Me. He was probably just cursing in huttese and saying the number of credits to put on you head, Replied Caleb. Anyway, said Caleb as he turned to the disarmed bounty hunter. What is your name? Astrid she replied angrily. Well Astrid you are going to report you threw him off a building. So said Caleb what we do is place a small platform two feet from the top of a tower at an angle form the camera so it won't be seen. Then after you've replaced your arms you just push him on the platform so it looks like you did kill him. And the jedi archives are only a group of holocrons at the moment and that is only place Jedi info is stored, so he'll believe you. Besides the republic is after that hutt he won't be around long enough and even if by some off-chance he sees him again he probably won't remember him. Said Caleb. Anyway you two just do that and go your separate ways. I have a shuttle to Kashyyk to catch.

When Caleb got to the platform that the transports were at he went to the sergeant in command and registered as a republic soldier. Which changed him to a soldier class. As he boarded one of the transports he ran into Kira Hey! He said," we meet again what a coincidence". She face palmed at the impossibility that they would bost enlist and go to the same planet out of all the other things the could do. why me she asked. But Caleb ignored her and went to the weapons chest started looking through it for good items. Most of the equipment sucked but he took grenades, vibropikes, and rifles (yes plural). (Luckily his rancor bone armor was white so it could pass as a uniform modified for combat. And cloaks are allowed for officers (remember he is an advanced class which means he is an officer automatically, which means that he gets certain perks.) Why did you come? Kira asked. Soldier classes use guns. Actually said Caleb they use both swords and guns that versatility is what rocks about them plus you get paid to do training with room and board, free stuff and bossing npcs around all day, why wouldn't I is the real question. This is going to be great! You are hiding something aren't you, Kira stated, hiding, said Caleb, why would I hide something from you? Well they arrived at Kashyyk right then so they had cut things short. When they landed and they were assembled at the base camp on the shadow lands of Kashyyk (that's what the wookies call the surface of part of Kashyyk completely shadowed by the Woshre trees. And it is also very dangerous making it an ideal place for the republics main training ground.) Caleb and Kira arrived at the camp that was set in a large clearing. Funny said Caleb this is a credit to video games if this were real this camp wouldn't have been set up so fast. And players made this because the republic didn't have a training camp here in history so only player intervention would cause this big a change. All right said a npc officer these are the men that have been put at your command 290-npc soldiers and 5 lower classed players and Kira due to fact that she was in his party was his side commander. They then divided up and began training immediately. Caleb told Kira that they needed to do some sword training and wanted her to be his sparing partner to show to the soldiers. She said okay (if only she knew what she had agreed to) so he had them all watch he did a down slash feint (feint if you don't know means acting like you going to do something but not to deceive an opponent in battle or competition) and hit her side. Hey, she complained. Caleb replied, in a real battle that could have killed you. Use your senses. Now men he addressed the rest of the troop remember you eyes aren't you only sense even the wind can tell you where you opponent is coming from. You players before the game didn't have things like smell and wind but now anything that worked in real life works here. He then used a thrust and hit her square in the stomach. Hey! she said just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean you can use me as a personal punching bag. But I'm not, responded Caleb. You can hit me if you want. She took the invitation to side slash him. He blocked it with ease and counterattacked with a down slash right on the shoulder. Okay everyone who can tell me what I did wrong when I used a thrust to her stomach. There was silence. None? He said. My mistake was I had to have higher speed skill for that to work so if my opponent had a faster sword skill than I. She could have blocked and counterattacked effectively. And now can anyone tell me what Kira did wrong. One player joked, saying yes to being sparring partners. No said Caleb but if you want, I can let her loose on you with a gun. And see if you make a comment like that again. The soldier went quiet. What she did wrong was attack at my guarded point making it too easy to block and counterattack. Never let the opponent's taunts affect how you attack it. It will get you killed. Now he said who knows how she should block this. He feinted a slash to the left shoulder and she fell for it and he hit her left leg. Had that sword been real it would have cut off you leg. The best way to deflect feints is to assume the simple forward stance feet shoulder width apart back knee almost straight and front bent just enough so you can't see you toes. And this actually works best with a double sword style because although a one-handed sword style can be stronger, more accurate, and is good in a massive battle. You can predict what they are going to do almost 2 seconds before they do it. Because most forms of the single sword style have you move using your elbows which movements are easy to see. The double sword style is harder to predict because they start their movements in their wrist, which can move faster. And is harder to predict from the wrists movements because they are smaller and the sword responds faster as well. So you can only predict what your opponent will do if they use a double sword style you will only be able to predict their moves around 0.5 second before they hit. however that only applies to masters because both styles move their entire body with them when they attack even if slightly just because that is what people do. Only masters move just that part of their body and predict their enemies movements while still being able to make snap life or death decisions in a millisecond and move their body in coordination with them. So now that you know how masters fight one on one. I will now show you how to survive hand to hand combat in battle field. So would 2 players among you aid Kira in this when I tell you to charge me and try to work together.(not like they will)

Caleb then picked up a vibroshield and put in front of him a blocking position that protected most of his body leaving only his sword arm lower legs and his head at eye level. Go! he said all four ran right at him and when they reached him he hit the first out with his shield by simply, at the right moment 2 seconds before they collided he ran forward hitting them with his shield knocking them down and told them they just died. Then he crouched just enough to protect hiss entire body with the shield and then quickly made just enough of an opening to slashed Kira in the face (he is going to get it later ). Now said Caleb that's enough. That is how I expect you to fight when we charge an enemy head on. The ranks are tight and you can't just take on one enemy at a time usually you have to take up to three at a time because it a tight formation bob is fighting Billy, John, and Karen. Karen is fighting bob Joshua, and Sara . Because of the way chaos ensues When troops clash in a tight formation and you are using you shield to keep alive. Any opening could cost you your life. That's why you quickly stab you sword and then pull it back and seal it up. because you need an offense and a defense . of course although only some of you will be swordsmen all of you should know how to do close combat. Next is the pike that can be either thrown or used for effective charges they can also be used to hold an extreme high ground other than practice there isn't much technique other than throwing and to be honest that you get by practice. Now he said time for guns. Kira will you explain the basics to us. okay she said the most basic thing is that you see a reticule It shows you where you gun will hit only you can see it though. This makes shooting somewhat easier in the game. Sharpshooters are usually used for backup or a way to thin enemy numbers before the attack. Okay said Caleb that is your boring lecture now let us begin training Kira would you like to demonstrate guns with me? Kira face grew a smile probably thinking it was time for revenge alright he said find a place to snipe a me from using your stun gun and i will find cover this will demonstrate what it is like to be pined down Kira climbed too one of the branches of the wroshre tree and took position Caleb hid behind a large log. when the training began Caleb and kira exchange gun fire neither hitting the other but then a pistol stuck out of a bush and hit Kira square in the chest luckily the branch was not that high although she did break a few bones the weird thing is when Caleb stepped out of the bushes shots were still coming from behind the log he then showed he had rigged his rifle to keep shooting so he could sneak around the side and flank her. because he knew she would be able to beat him if he tried to take her head on we will begin with guns In there are some basic moving targets over there go and enjoy target practice for an hour in the mean time Kira and I will practice reaction speed.(once he fixed her broken bones) So after they hammered each other by using weapon switches, they finally called it quits and retired everyone. ( if you were slightly bored by that little weapons lecture it does have some relevance to a later story line of course that is assuming the main characters don't all die before we get there) when they all grouped in the mess hall with the other platoons Kira was shocked at how many players there were there.( when you see someone the main method for telling if they are a human or npc is to look over their head. If they have a health bar they are a player. Npcs don't have a health bar with the exception of bosses they die when they skin is broken to a certain extent. It is rather complicated actually.) the Shadowlands of Kashyyk are where wookie warriors are trained. making it the ideal place as the republic's main military training camp. every player who is a soldier class and some that aren't are here which makes this place probably the strongest place in the galaxy right now, Lectured Caleb. So anyway tomorrow we are heading into the thick jungle canopy to learn some real hardcore experience. Even the wookies only send their best out there to hunt. The monsters are vicious and strong. If you aren't careful they will tear you up and eat you. So just let me take point and back me up with your blaster, and don't shoot me. Okay? Well, on that happy note I am going to bed. Said Caleb. later. (just so whoever is reading this knows Caleb although a genius he is completely crazy. Just thought I should tell you. on with the story.) the next day Caleb lined his men up and told them that they would go into the jungle. "Alright", he said, when going into a jungle we can't form ranks or just charge in there and think we will come out alive. Even though you guys barely know which end of the sword to hold. I am going to let you loose in the jungle and see how many of you come out. Any way this will teach you guerrilla tactics. So pair of with three to four people grab a map, and head in we meet back here in 1 hour. Dismissed! Man, said Kira you sounded like a military commander there. So we pairing up? Yea I got two npc soldiers to help us out so let's go hunting. (there are two main predators in the shadowlands forest kinrath which look like a cross between preying mantis and a spider that is about as big as a large dog. Katarns they are kinda like a cross between bulls tigers wolves and rhinos depending on the breed if you don't get it play kotor .) when they walked into the bushes everything seemed to change it grew dark, the path became nothing but bent grass strange sounds could be heard but she couldn't tell where from. Stay close, ordered Caleb, those things could ambush us any second. They had only traversed the jungle for around a minute when 5 level 4 forest kinrath attacked. Hold together don't separate was all Kira heard from Caleb. The kinrath were terrifying. Kira was glad she only had to shoot at them but in the middle of the fight two kinrath flanked the and sliced Kira on the side. Ahh she yelled surprised that although her skin was broken and bleeding heavily there was no pain. Watch it! Screamed Caleb form a circle and cover Kira. The two npc soldiers moved to follow orders but they fell behind Caleb, and Kira was about to be kinrath food. The kinrath were on both sides the wound had given Kira negative effect pain paralysis.( in the game when you are hit with special weapons or damaged in certain places too much a negative effect occurs. Paralysis stiffens all the suit tendons in you game suit making it impossible to move. Basically it sucks. But the most common negative effect is bleed which simply slowly sap you health. And is indicated heavily bleeding wounds and can lead to paralysis if not treated with the right items. So pretty much it sucks.) Caleb ran and dived threw his sword at one kinrath and tackled the other one even though he got pretty scratched up he was able to kill it

Okay he said the npcs will deal with the last kinrath over there lets heal up. He pulled some med kits out of his pack using a simple needle poke healed Kira and even sealed the wound. He then restored his own health and used the opportunity to mention how useless at close combat she is which she replied with a slap. And that she was lucky an ordinary class weapon made that wound. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to heal her. So anyway. They decided to hunt a little more they didn't get caught of guard again. So the rest of that day almost went like a normal video game. When they got back to camp Caleb mentioned to Kira, hey by the way we have to be more coordinated in our attacks take a look at this he said pointing at his cloak. there were carbon scoring marks (blaster marks) all over it. I count at least 30 shots hit me so Kira know you and I aren't exactly the best of friends but what did I do that you decided I was a bigger threat than the kinrath he said with a mischeivious grin on his face you are an idiot you know that? Was all Kira said before she went to her barracks

/

Ezekiel met with his master Ron'kur (a player master who is actually a player who partied with him and became his because higher level for roleplay purposes ) at their ship the ebon hawk to go to Tython. When they arrived at the jedi conclave they were met by jedi master drona tor, the only player on the jedi council. Who told them that they needed two ambassadors to attend negotiations on neuro a recently discovered inhabited planet. it was sure to be a simple diplomatic mission to convince a neurko a jungle world to join the republic. nothing dangerous. when they arrived at the planet they were led through the capital city mong to the king's chamber. The architecture was a strange combination of the Corusant towers and the wookies tree homes, the species Donsey looked jackals wearing suits which unnerved him badly. when they made it to the king's throne room Ezekiel knew it would be difficult to convince a monarchy that a republic was what the people needed. Ezekiel, wondered if that creepy jackal was even listening to him the king only seemed to want to talk about his fine food his expensive clothes etc. Finally it was time to leave and poor Ezekiel realized these npc's are as smart as humans which kind of scared him. As they left the force (aka computer)told him to slip into an alleyway though he saw something that told him they needed to leave now. There was a sith barracks he recognized it from the original game. The Donsey were with the sith, he told his master and they both knew they would die if they went to their quarters. And their ship was probably heavily guarded. But Ezekiel had an idea. Lets hide in the barracks.

You crazy ,stated Ron'kur. The sith will look everywhere but there explained his padawan. come on. They went and stole some sith uniforms and weapons. Right after they suited up a sith guard went into the room. What are you two doing here all personal are to help look for the missing jedi. Oh yes answered Ezekiel waving his hand activating jedi mind trick,( force powers are activated by certain hand and body motions) we were just heading to the landing platform by the jedi ship where you told us to guard. Yes by the jedi ship that I told you to guard head out.. Said the sith captain sounding slightly out of it. Yes sir saluted ron'kur. They walked through the streets of the mong all went well the sith thinking they were guards left them be. But when the approached their ships there was an acolyte with a force focus on force sense.( meaning he could sense they were jedi.) and several sith warriors as well. what do we do asked Ezekiel. What do you think said his master draw your vibro sword (since lightsabers are op they are extremely rare and hence most jedi will use vibro swords instead) and run for the ship. Well about 5 level 7 sith warriors against a level six and a level seven Jedi. Ezekiel rolled and did a lower thrust skewering one sith. His master ended up taking on the other 4 and the sith soldiers were coming the acolyte was attacking Ezekiel he side stepped and used a thrust failed and overhead sliced broke through and split the acolyte in half. Go said his master they will take me alive. He ran up took controls zipped past the blockade and made it back into republic space. master he said I will come back for you.

Ezekiel flew back to tython where he reported to the jedi counsel(who were npc's) about what happened

They asked him to tell them everything he knew of these sith lords. he remembered in the first game he had gone through the jedi archives and it had said that the jedi were at a disadvantage during this war because this was the first encounter with true sith and didn't know much about them. He then realized that these npc's were smart as humans meaning his friend was in a sith prison somewhere but he also knew it was probably on an undiscovered planet most likely near korriban which was still an undiscovered planet and the map was changed form first game so he couldn't find it without tracking a Sith ship heading for that planet plus it would have numerous security guards that he would probably die getting into he needed a plan. He told the Jedi council about the basics of the sith and that they were going to attack and asked if they could help him free his master. the jedi council told him that he needed to go to Kashyyk to grow stronger and wait for the sith to attack which would lead him to his master. So that day he loaded up and headed to Kashyyk where he would receive a regiment of troops to commander.

/

It was 3 o'clock eastern time in the real world and Caleb was discussing the troops improvement in the past two real days. Our troopers are a level high than any other platoon in here said Caleb to Kira. Not just that but I only tried to kill you once on our last excursion which is a major improvement on our teamwork .not only that Caleb added you killed a Kinrath with your bayonet which means you close range is gotten better I would say we are a decent team. Gerald a level 4 player under Caleb came up and said , sir orders coming from Corusant

read and review tell me what you think.:)


	2. new CO ,the great hyperspace war begins

Disclaimer I do not own star wars or sword art online and am getting no money for this story.

Yes monkey I have played the old republic and also own kotor 1 and 2 and just about every star wars game every made for pc.

also I used the game names and real names of characters interchangably in this chapter so sorry if it is a little weird.

/

Caleb went to command center and and activated the holo message which was simply an npc recording telling him that a jedi would be coming to take over the command of captain jagon an npc who had been over Caleb and in charge of three other platoons however he had only ever supervised the practice

rounds of his men and had pretty much let Caleb take charge of his men Caleb wondered if this would have negative impact on his and his groups training. but then he saw the name of the jedi and almost collapsed laughing thinking about the odds that he would get that jedi as a commander were around a hundred to one. Once he regained his composure he turned to Kira and Gerald (he would have to talk to him about getting a more exotic and original game name like his Darth Revan) he then told them, lets go train I want to try that new weapon I got out. They went and walked around the forest until they found some bull katarns at which point before either Kira or Gerald could react Caleb whipped out a chain gun (with speed you could only reach in a video game) made of twenty rifles welded together in a circular pattern and rigged to fire in synchronization at a rapid speed with a vibro sword stuck in the middle on each end. He then proceeded to wipe them out in about 10 seconds flat before anyone could even land a strike. Both Kira's and Gerald's jaws dropped and how brutal this weapon was and Caleb just smiled and asked ," Kira you want a try it out ?" Kira probably broke the speed record making a grab for the weapon. They hunted all day completely annihilating any enemy that moved then returned to camp laughing at how overpowered Caleb's new weapon was. Then they saw a shuttle leaving having just dropped off their new command at which point Caleb ran up to Ezekiel and saluted saying, "sergeant Darth Revan reporting for duty sir" now when Ezekiel saw him he two emotions were very clear the first one shock the second slight embarrassment probably because he didn't bother to check the roster of the officers who would be below him. at this point Revan shook his hand and told him he would lead him around camp and show him how to get npc's to listen to you, how to kill a kinrath, dealing with idiotic officers ect. after they gave him the basic tour of of the base they took to their squads encampment and took him to their personal kitchen ( after the first time eating at the mess hall Caleb had a personal kitchen made so he could cook some decent meals ) to have a talk about plans for how to get out of the game. "so", asked zarak ( Ezekiel's game name) " after you all have completed basic training?

"well I was hoping we were going to reinforce Corusant. that way we will be ready when the sith finally attack, replied Caleb.

"wait Corusant,"Questioned zarak" how would the sith get there?

"Well it isn't like we can keep a force the republic doesn't even know about yet from attacking. We don't even know when they'll strike at us but we do know that in star wars during the great hyperspace war the sith attacked Corusant first", answered Kira. at this point Jacob the only human in their military platoon walked in.

"you're the new C.O Zarack ", he said more as a statement than a question."yes", replied Zarak" but how do you know who I am? I have only been here six hours and haven't really talked to anyone but these three."

Caleb answered this one. "in this base the guy's in the communications network feed information into the gossip network. And this base has a gossip network which would put most all girls high schools too shame." this statement got a chuckle form Kira

well everyone lights out said Caleb I plan to run you ALL through the works tomorrow

ALL of us asked Ezekiel asked. All of you replied Caleb.

they all returned their bunks for the night not knowing what horrors awaited in the morning

/

the next morning Kira awoke abruptly to what sounded like a bombshell and found Claeb roughly shaking her. screaming at her to get up and grab her weapons another explosion hit the bunk  
.

sorry about the short chapter I had some writers block the next one will hopefully come sooner and be longer

this one also was not well proofread so sorry about that but i have been really busy lately

so r&r enjoy but remember to make sure they are helpful reviews.


End file.
